


my first challenge

by Nezuko_uzumaki2021



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko_uzumaki2021/pseuds/Nezuko_uzumaki2021
Summary: a Steven universe highschool dxd crossover challenge





	my first challenge

# Steven universe high school dxd challenge

## Must have

##  Slightly op steven Traveling steven Kind yet slightly unstable steven Oblivious steven Diamonds spinel 

## Can’t have

##  Devil steven Angel steven Pink diamond(she is dead and will stay that way) Crystal gems(as in they exist but won't be seen they may be mentioned)


End file.
